


Just how life is

by Bakeneko37



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: Taekwoon's sister is one of the best lawyers in Seoul while Taekwoon... Taekwoon is the boyfriend of a gang leader.“Wonsik was kidnapped.”“W-Why?”“For protecting you, of course.”





	1. One

Taekwoon’s family always taught their son and daughter to follow the right path and be the good and nice civilians every city liked to have and avoid problems when possible. His sister didn’t really have a problem in following said rule, she became one of the best lawyers Seoul could ask for and basically the teacher’s favourite while she was still studying.

Taekwoon, on his side, was the boyfriend of a gang leader.

Don’t take him wrong, he wasn’t the type of person that went around killing people or doing bad things to other just to prove they were better than the rest of criminals that moved around Seoul. He was actually a professional theatre actor that had appeared in more than 15 musicals and plays that took place in Seoul’s main theatre and being the protagonist of at least 8.

The thing with Ravi, which was Wonsik’s name for the world he lived in, was that they actually met in one of the celebrations his company had dragged him to in a noisy bar one night and practically fell for each other.

Taekwoon wasn’t the kind of person that enjoyed interacting much with others or tended to get drunk every Friday, he was more the kind of _‘I prefer to celebrate and rest in my house’_ That night, however, they ended up convincing him to at least have a couple of drinks with them and spend some time. He didn’t really do that, he went to perch himself on a chair and observe everyone from afar, replying to the thinks they asked or commented, but nothing more.

Wonsik entered right when Taekwoon was ready to leave and when they accidentally bumped, time stopped mattering for both and it was the first time Taekwoon felt comfortable around someone else.

After that night, Taekwoon was surprised when Wonsik called him the next day and asked if he was alright and everything, from there, they continued talking and talking, till one day Wonsik said he liked him and Taekwoon said he liked him back and there, status went from friends to couple in mere seconds.

Things took a small turn and almost crumbled down when Wonsik confessed what his, till then, secret job consisted about. Taekwoon remember he had been so shocked he couldn’t do anything else than wasn’t turning around and leaving the other with, probably, a broken heart. What his parents had taught him made him think it was wrong, but it was the fact that Wonsik had hid something so important from him for so long the thing that hurt most, he thought their relationship was strong enough to talk about it and hurt not to be trusted when he had said everything to the other.

As days passed with dozens and dozens of texts from Wonsik begging for forgiveness and another chance, Taekwoon realised he really loved the other because every message hurt and he felt the physical and psychological need of having the other with him. Two weeks later he called him and it was no surprise that Wonsik picked up in less than three seconds and agreed instantly to meet him in the small cafeteria that tended to be their point of reunion for their dates.

Wonsik was really a nice man, he genuinely loved and cared for Taekwoon, there wasn’t a single lie in the words he had said to him in all the past nights, he was soft and caring in a level Taekwoon wasn’t even sure he could tolerate before he came into scene. Ravi, however, was a completely different story. As a leader, he was the kind of person that made sure his orders were followed and didn’t doubt in destroying the ones who betrayed him or hurt someone he cared for; his four closest workers were like family for him and he cared deeply for each one.

His gang wasn’t the type that went around killing people just because, they only came to that solution when the situation really needed it. They mostly stole things to supply others and helped when allies were in danger, at least they weren’t terrorist-like things.

The day they reunited again, Wonsik was honest all the time and took him to meet his four _brothers_ , Hakyeon, Hongbin, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. Hakyeon or _N_ , was what he called his right hand, he was the one Wonsik tended to go when he needed advice and the one who he passed the leadership when it was needed. The man that had his same age was an expert in missions that were almost designed for spies. Hongbin was a great dealer, he had this teasing yet determined personality that made business look like kid’s games and for what Wonsik said, he was an expert in handling guns and everything related to it. Jaehwan or _Ken_ , for a second, didn’t seem to fit in the word, he seemed to have the happy and cute personality you would expect from someone in the entertainment industry and that’s why Taekwoon almost fell from his chair when they told him he was the one in charge of finishing people that had done bad to them. Lastly, there was Sanghyuk _, Hyuk,_ the twenty years old _kid_ that seemed to do everything right, he could take everyone’s place and get away with it, Taekwoon at first thought he was too young, but the other had merely laughed and explained everything he had done in the past which weren’t few things.

When he returned home that day, he spent a lot of time thinking and thinking if he was really doing things right, if his love for Wonsik worth being involved with such dangerous people that could hurt him and his family, thought and thought about the pros and cons for it before he finally decided, it did and was going to do everything in his hands to keep his family safe.

“Is everything alright, Wonsik?”

That day when he arrived their place, he saw Wonsik had a serious expression while the others were busy doing something away from him, he wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t like how he looked like that.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just work, you know, they have been acting difficult,” He muttered, smiling to him and extending his hand to him “Don’t worry about it.”

But he did worry, something inside his chest was telling him to do so and he didn’t really like to feel that way. Even when Wonsik kissed him and reassured him everything was okay, again, he couldn’t stop his feelings, but decided to hide it for the other.

Of course he should have known better and should have listened to his mind after that night, when Wonsik left him in his doorstep, that something wasn’t okay.

⩫⩫⩫

The next morning when he woke up, he immediately realise something was off because his phone seemed to be crazy for the amount of messages and missed calls he had. He had been dating Wonsik for a while and he knew the other knew the time he woke up and everything, if he was calling him this early meant that something important had happened.

Blinking furiously to push away the grogginess, he took his phone and froze when he realised it wasn’t Wonsik the one calling him, it was Hakyeon. Feeling slightly dizzy, he pressed the green button as soon as it appeared on the screen.

“Is Wonsik with you?” Hakyeon was an educated person and usually started with a greeting, but this was only more confirmations for him that something wasn’t right.

“No, I just woke up. Where is he?”

The series of hisses and curses that followed his declaration were the confirmation he needed and he could only run out of his room when Hakyeon muttered a _‘I’ll pick you up in five.’_

Hakyeon didn’t say anything when he arrived, not in the whole way and by the time they arrived the place, Taekwoon was completely ready to scream in despair.

“Why aren’t you telling me anything? What’s the matter?”

The atmosphere in the place was tense, he felt he could cut it with a knife. Hongbin and Sanghyuk looked back at the door with a sombre expression when they entered while Jaehwan didn’t even looked back at kept his glare in the window.

“Wonsik was kidnapped.” Hakyeon finally said, crossing his arms while facing him.

“Wait what?” He asked, voice almost trembling while his eyes went as wide as they could “W-Why?”

“For protecting you, of course.” Jaehwan muttered, finally looking back at him.


	2. End

“No… can’t be, what they wanted with me?”

“If we knew we would already be on that” Hongbin snorted “Till now, we have only received a note saying our leader was in their hands, who they are? No one knows.”

It felt worse than a bucket filled with cold water, he felt his heart aching painfully at understanding completely those words, feeling more than worse for knowing it was true “I didn’t… He didn’t say anything.”

“Of course he wasn’t going to say” Sanghyuk sighed, crossing his arms “We need to find him, that’s the only thing.”

The next hours were literally the worst for Taekwoon, never in his life he had felt so useless and dumb, Wonsik was his boyfriend and he wasn’t doing anything useful to save him, he didn’t know anything about it and wasn’t capable of helping in any way since he had no experience in anything they were doing.

 At one point there was movement and Taekwoon finally moved from the corner he had pushed himself against and walked to Hongbin along with all the others that were gathering around him and his computer where he had received something.

‘We have your leader, give us what you want and he may walk out alive. Tell the Jung lawyer we want our team out.’

The e-mail was simple, along the simple letter, there was a video attached to it that Hongbin opened after they finished reading. The video didn’t have sound, but showed Wonsik walking down the street while glancing around, as if sensing something was odd. A group of five, a small fight, a blow to the head, a cloth dowsed in chloroform and a limp body being dragged to a van.

Everything was too much for Taekwoon and he found himself running away from the others and standing in the middle of the backyard while he fought to breath, tears starting to sting the corner of his eyes.

To begin with, Wonsik had been kidnapped while he was walking back from leaving him in his house, the people wanted his sister to free someone from jail and, as if it wasn’t enough, he was sure he was the target, but Wonsik literally served himself on a silver plate to avoid that by walking all alone in the middle of the night.

“Crying won’t solve anything, we need to plan things to rescue him” Hakyeon’s voice made him jump and spun around to look at him, hands rubbing his eyes furiously to wipe them away.

“I’ll tell my sister to do that” He said, trying to sound as firm as he could. He didn’t care about his family finding out the kind of world he was in, he only cared for Wonsik in that moment.

“Don’t be stupid” Hakyeon sighed, shaking his head “Do you even have an idea of how much it took us to put those people in jail? None of us, Wonsik included, would take them out in a million years.”

“What are you saying? You’re not doing anything?” He asked, not wanting to think he was indeed suggesting something like that, but fearing it was the case.

“I didn’t say that, Wonsik means the same we mean to him and we’re not leaving him” He said, his eyes glaring momentarily at him before he continued “We are rescuing and bringing him back.”

“Then I want to help”

“It’s risky, we’re not playing.”

“I don’t care, I can help you with anything-“

“You’re not prepared.”

“Then prepare me!”

He knew he probably sounded like an idiot and that it could even be insulting for them since they spent years in getting ready, but he wanted to do it, it wasn’t just because Wonsik had saved him and was his boyfriend or that the problem involved him and his family, but because he loved him for real, his love was genuine and he wasn’t going to leave him to die or suffer.

“I’ll see what you can help with without turning into a burden.” He said, shaking his head before motioning for him to enter.

He wasn’t sure he could do it, he was just and actor, he didn’t have experience in using a gun, fighting or even been agile in hiding and such. The fear of doing something wrong almost made him leave the work to them, but he managed to get a hold of himself and continue.

“Come on, it’s not that hard!” Sanghyuk whined, lifting his own gun and shooting the bottle that exploded in various crystal shards.

“You have been doing it for years, I just started!”

After a long, long conversation between all the members, they had decided that Taekwoon was only going to enter to rescue Wonsik and then go out with him, they were going to do everything and the gun was mainly a precaution. Sanghyuk was the chosen one to teach him and while he was great at handling it, he was having a hard time teaching the other.

Taekwoon’s hands trembled with each shot that missed its target, his heart pounded against his chest hard while he tried to focus on Wonsik, on his face and smile. He was fighting hard to push the fear and insecurities away from his mind in sake of him and only him.

“There, next time just think it’s a bottle instead of a leg, arm, whatever and there!” Sanghyuk raised his fist, patting Taekwoon’s shoulder and smiling in an attempt to calm him since he could see the trembling of his hands while he held the gun tightly “We always rely in each other, as Ravi told you, we’re a family and this mission is the most important one… We’re too counting on you, okay?”

Taekwoon swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded softly, feeling the weight of Sanghyuk’s words on his shoulder.

‘Don’t try anything funny or he will die. We will keep in touch.’

Taekwoon bit his lip as he finished reading the e-mail and looked away from the screen. He couldn’t bear the feeling of knowing Wonsik could be hurt and that he could die if something went wrong in all of this.

“Let’s go, Taekwoon” Looking up, he spotted Hakyeon extending his hand to him once they finished “It’s time.”

The night had arrived quickly and with it came the second day in where Wonsik had been away from them. They had decided to act in that specific night thanks to the cloudy night it was, they were too worried about something going wrong that ended with their leader’s death, so having the extra protection of a dark night was a great thing.

In theory the plan was simple, Hakyeon, Sanghyuk, Jaehwan and Hongbin were going to enter the place in that ninja mode (Taekwoon had decided to call it like that), and take everyone by surprise. While the attention was dragged to that part, he was going to slid inside and look for Wonsik. They had taken into consideration that of course there were going to send people to guard Wonsik because they knew they were going to rescue him and that’s why Sanghyuk was going to help him and make sure he didn’t end up hurt or dead.

The van came to a stop in front of what looked like an abandoned house that gave Taekwoon the idea that it was used for a horror movie. The others were quick to jump out and start to move around while he walked as carefully as he could to not mess things up. His eyes witnessed as Jaehwan slipped inside in the right side while Hakyeon, Hongbin and Sanghyuk entered from the left.

It didn’t take long before he started to hear angered screams and gun-shots all over the place that made him jump and almost scream in fear. To be honest, it took him a couple of minutes more than the planned ones before he moved and entered the place from the window that was away from the main place.

“Oh dear…” He whispered once he was inside and heard the gunshots and screams getting louder, giving him the feeling that he could die in any moment.

His trembling hands gripped the gun while he moved around the place, peeking into the rooms to see what was there and praying he didn’t find a gun pointing back at him every time he did.

The house was bigger than what it looked from the outside and just when he thought he was close to the main room and was going to ruin everything, he saw a silhouette that made him run as fast as he could.

“W-Wonsik!”

His boyfriend was sitting down on a chair, hands tightly bound behind the chairs’ back with rough ropes that had already made his wrists bleed while his ankles received the same treatment. There was a dark and dirty clothe tied around his eyes, taking away the possibility of seeing the other was there and one shoved inside his mouth to keep him from talking, bound tightly in the back of his head. Taekwoon felt like crying when he saw his face and arms were covered in bruises and dried blood.

“Wonsik I’m here” He whispered with broken voice, hands reaching to hold his face and jumping when the other screamed and jerked against his restraints “S-Stop, it’s me!”

Panicking for the fact that his noise could drag attention from the others, he pressed his hand against his gagged mouth and looked around, that soon helping him to see that Wonsik had earphones on his ears that kept him from hearing anything “It’s me, I’m here, please” He begged after he yanked them away, seeing as Wonsik stopped struggling and made a soft noise behind his hand.

Fumbling with the gun still in his hands, he moved to untie him from the chair and help him to remove the clothes from his face, quickly moving to hold him when Wonsik almost fell from the chair “T-Taekwoon… What are you doing here?”

Taekwoon fought back the tears at seeing him so weak and injured and instead concentrated in helping him up, peeking outside and trying to hear more than his own harsh breathing and crazy heartbeat, jumping when he heard shouts coming from the same corridor.

Even in his state of semi unconsciousness, Wonsik was faster than him to react and quickly pulled him back into the room, pushing him against the wall and resting his back on him.

“Weren’t you the one that was going to be rescued?”

Taekwoon didn’t even notice when Wonsik had taken the gun from his hands till he saw the other raising it and pointing at the man that was in the door, pointing back at both “Who asked for your opinion?”

Yes, even in this state Wonsik was willing to protect him against those people, but Taekwoon had promised not to be a burden and knew the others were counting on him. Moving Wonsik away as gently as he could, he took the gun from his hand and pointed at the man, glaring the best he could and thanking he could more or less control the shaking of his hands “Move.”

Even without seeing Wonsik, he could say he was surprised and although he knew he wanted to take his place once more, he wasn’t going to let him do it, even if the other ended up shooting and hitting him.

“You really made a mistake in not taking our group out, we will make sure you pay.”

Everything was confusing; there was gunshot, someone screaming his name, hurried steps and of course him falling to the floor with Wonsik on top of him. He wasn’t sure if he felt pain for the hit or if something had happened, but he could say his vision soon turned dark and he only gripped Wonsik as tight as he could before passing out.

⩫⩫⩫

Waking up was a different experience that time, the first thing he noticed was that his right arm hurt so much he almost wished to fall back asleep or unconscious. His feline eyes opened after a while and as he tried to make out his surroundings, he felt a gentle touch on his hand that made him immediately turn and work on making out the figure that was currently touching his hand.

Wonsik’s face appeared after a few seconds, his smile a huge contrast against the cuts and bruises that were all over his face “You finally join us, little log.”

Taekwoon immediately frowned, muscles moving to sit up, but gasping and falling back when the pain on his arm seemed to get stronger with it “W-What happened?” He asked in a tone that almost sounded like a whine.

“Congratulations, you have your first wound caused by this world” Turning to his right, he spotted Hongbin standing by the door of the room with Sanghyuk and Jaehwan at his side.

“You actually did better than all of us expected.” Hakyeon, who revealed himself at Wonsik’s side, said, smiling softly at him.

“What did I do?” He asked, confused about the past and surprised that none of them looked angry at him.

“You shot the man in the arm and that gave me time to attack him… you got shot back in return, but hey, you did it first” Sanghyuk said, grinning at him.

Sure this kid could say comforting things…

Wonsik didn’t say anything while the others talked, looking at everyone and letting out occasional chuckles at what they say, his hand never leaving Taekwoon’s and only tightening his hold without being painful.

“Taekwoon… I’m so sorry” Once the others left, Wonsik went to sit at his side on the same bed, hand reaching to caress his cheek “Look what happened to you because of me.”

“Are you dumb? You saved me from being kidnapped” He frowned again, reaching to touch carefully the other’s face and wondering just how much it hurt all those injuries “If it wasn’t for you, I would be dead or something worst.”

“But let’s not forget that you became the target because of me, they knew what they needed to say because you’re my boyfriend, I don’t even know what to say so you forgive me.”

“I’m not even mad at you, I’m mad at myself” He said, surprising the other “You protected me, saved me from going through that hell and even tried to defend me in the end, I did nothing.”

“Taekwoon-”

“No, you did it all for me. I’m not a kid, Wonsik, I perfectly knew what I was getting into when I accepted you and when I heard you were kidnapped, I-I” He hated crying, but he couldn’t stop from doing it in that moment, clinging to Wonsik’s body when he hurried to hug him “I-I was so scared of losing you.”  

“Hey, hey, I won’t die” Wonsik whispered, caressing the other’s back in soothing circles and pecking his head, careful not to hurt his arm “Thanks to you I didn’t.”

In the two days he had been held captive by those men, they had enjoyed using him as a punching bag to make him pay for what he had done to them, in fact, their plan never involved giving him back, as soon as his group handed their friends or showed up to rescue him, they were going to shot him in the head in the same moment.

The man that had shot Taekwoon was the one in charge of killing him, if his boyfriend had showed up a couple of minutes later, he would have found his corpse instead of his wounded body. The fact that the other went as far as to save him just said how much he meant for him.

“I really love you” Taekwoon muttered, looking up at him “I was scared…”

“I’m proud of you, Taekwoon; you did all of that just for me… Although I’m really sorry for dragging you to face all of this, I feel so proud you did everything to help, you could have just stayed in here and wait for them to finish” He smiled, cupping his cheeks “Hakyeon already told me how stubborn you got so they included you.”

He felt slightly embarrassed just for imagining how Hakyeon surely described all of this, he felt Wonsik’s words warming his chest in the most delicious way he could describe.

“I love you too, Taekwoon, really love you.”

Sure his relationship wasn’t something that he could talk about in every day reunions, but what he thanked was that he had someone he loved and loved him back in the same level. Due his personality, he always struggled to make friends that actually liked him for what he was instead of just for being the famous actor, ever since he was a kid, he never really considered he was going to have a couple till Wonsik appeared in his life and made it better and happier.

Telling his parents he had hurt his arm in a rehearsal wasn’t something easy, they were too keen on checking him up so they could help and for a moment he thought he was going to get caught and that it was going to make things go to hell again, but luckily they didn’t.

Even after two years, Taekwoon is still at Wonsik’s side almost all the time and as much as he hates it, he can’t help but think that he, after all, had shot first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long, almost 3000 words, but oh well... Hope you liked it, thank you for the kudos and thank you Taektookme for the lovely comment <3

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Rav's Bomb video was going to do something to my head and, well, this is what happened. It inspired me to this kind of work so, yeah. Will only have two chapters and I've already written them so no long wait.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Sayonara!


End file.
